Bionicle
Summary BIONICLE is a line of construction toys produced by Lego. The deep story revolves around the quest of the Toa to resurrect the Great Spirit, Mata Nui after he was poisoned and cast into a deep slumber by the Makuta. The plot stretches even further into the past, showing the deep history of the Matoran Universe, and how it was created. Power of the Verse Bionicle's cast resides primarily in the City to Mountain and Island level range, possessing a variety of powerful hax such as matter, mind, and age manipulation, along with many characters with an immense amount of abilities and versatility, such as the Makuta, who possess 42 abilities each, many of which are powerful hax. All characters are in the Massively Hypersonic+ range from scaling to fighting the Avohkah, living lightning bolts. To possibly Relativistic range from scaling the Toa Inika reacting to and dodging Umbra in his light form. The strongest characters are in the high Planetary range, possessing the ability to destroy the planet-sized Great Spirit Robot, sunder planets, and recreate a destroyed massive planet by uniting its shards. The Great Spirit Robot may even have the power to destroy stars and slowly bring the universe to ruin. For further information, here is the (work-in-progress) respect thread. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: * Promestein * Salavtore * Derpurple * AkuAkuAkuma * Elizio33 * SaiyanSage * CalebTB12 * Sans2345 * User:ShrekAnakin * Arrogant Schmuck Opponents: Neutral: Bionicle G1 Toa Mata / Nuva Tahu.jpg|'Tahu'|link=Tahu 8533-1.png|'Gali'|link=Gali Kopaka.jpg|'Kopaka'|link=Kopaka Lewa.jpg|'Lewa'|link=Lewa 8532-1.png|'Onua'|link=Onua 01_pohatu.jpg|'Pohatu'|link=Pohatu 250px-Akamai.PNG|'Akamai'|link=Akamai 250px-Wairuha.PNG|'Wairuha'|link=Wairuha Toa Metru Vakama.jpg|'Vakama'|link=Vakama 8602-1.png|'Nokama'|link=Nokama Matau.jpg|'Matau'|link=Matau Toa_Metru_Whenua.jpg|'Whenua'|link=Whenua Onewa.jpg|'Onewa'|link=Onewa Nuju.jpg|'Nuju'|link=Nuju Toa Inika / Mahri File:InikaJaller.png|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Jaller|'Jaller' File:InikaHahli.png|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Hahli|'Hahli' File:InikaHewkii.png|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Hewkii|'Hewkii' File:InikaKongu.png|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Kongu|'Kongu' File:InikaMatoro.png|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Matoro|'Matoro' File:InikaNuparu.png|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Nuparu|'Nuparu' Toa Hagah *Norik *Bomonga *Gaaki *Iruini *Pouks *Kualus Other Toa *Chiara *Jovan *Lesovikk *Lhikan *Orde *Takanuva *Tuyet *Varian *Zaria Rahi *Avohkah *Kanohi Dragon *Keetongu *Krahka *Manas *Rahi Nui *Tahtorak *Zivon Robots *Bohrok **The Bahrag **Tahnok-Kal **Gahlok-Kal **Lehvak-Kal **Pahrak-Kal **Nuhvok-Kal **Kohrak-Kal **Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja **Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za *Exo-Toa *Vahki The Brotherhood of Makuta *Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui *Miserix, the Makuta of Destral *Antroz, the Makuta of Xia *Bitil, the Makuta of the western Southern Islands *Chirox, the Makuta of Visorak *Gorast, the Makuta of the Tren Krom Peninsula *Icarax, the Makuta of Karzahni *Kojol, the Makuta of Artakha *Krika, the Makuta of the northernmost Northern Continent *Mutran, the Makuta of the central Southern Continent *Spiriah, the Makuta of Zakaz *Tridax, the Makuta of Nynrah *Vamprah, the Makuta of Odina *Rahkshi *Visorak *Nektann *Roodaka *Sidorak Dark Hunters *The Shadowed One *Airwatcher *Amphibax *Ancient *Charger *Conjurer *Darkness *Dweller *Eliminator *Firedracax *Gatherer *Gladiator *Guardian *Hordika Dragons *Kraata-Kal *Krekka *Lariska *Lurker *Mimic *Minion *Nidhiki *Phantom *Poison *Primal *Prototype *Ravager *Savage *Seeker *Sentrahk *Shadow Stealer *Spinner *Subterranean *Tracker *Tyrant *Triglax *Vanisher *Voporak Piraka *Hakann *Vezok *Reidak *Avak *Thok *Zaktan The League of Six Kingdoms *Takadox *Kalmah *Pridak *Ehlek *Mantax *Carapar *Nocturn The Order of Mata Nui *Helryx *Axonn *Botar *Brutaka *Hydraxon *Jerbraz *Johmak *Krakua *Mazeka *Tobduk *Trinuma *Umbra Glatorians and Agori *Ackar *Gelu *Gresh *Kabrua *Kiina *Metus *Strakk The Element Lords *Element Lord of Earth *Element Lord of Fire *Element Lord of Ice *Element Lord of Jungle *Element Lord of Rock *Element Lord of Sand *Element Lord of Water The Great Beings *Cursed Great Being *Velika Others *Annona *Artakha *Energized Protodermis *Golden-Skinned Being *Irnakk *Karzahni *Marendar *Mata Nui *Takutanuva *Teridax (The Melding) *Tren Krom *Vezon *Zyglak Items *Ignika *Vahi *Staff of Artakha Bionicle G2 Heroes * Tahu Master of Fire * Gali Master of Water * Lewa Master of Jungle * Kopaka Master of Ice * Onua Master of Earth * Pohatu Master of Stone * Ekimu Villains * Makuta * Lord of the Skull Spider * Umarak the Hunter * Skull Grinder Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Verses